


Cherries

by anarchy_at12



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Gerard, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are no fucking cherries," Frank said.</p><p>"I'm sorry master," Gerard replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

Gerard walked nervously towards the dinner table with the tray in his hands. He tried to focus on walking in the heels as he strutted under the vent, the cook air sending shivers across his exposed skin, save the small, red and black thong. He placed the dish on the table in front of Frank who was dressed in a black suit and sat casually in his wooden chair at the head if the table. When Frank nodded his head, Gerard took the lid off the platter to reveal his master's noon meal.

Gerard then turned around and faced the wall when Frank picked up his silverware to start eating. Gerard kept his eyes locked on the wallpaper and his ears on the soft and sometimes shrill clank of the plate and fork. His hands were clasped in front of him. He could feel Frank's eyes travel over his soft and pale skin.

Frank drizzled the dressing over his Cesar salad, smiling to himself as he watched Gerard do as he was trained to. As he chewed thoughtfully, he admired his pet's ass. He put down his fork and cupped Gerard's ass cheek before slapping it, making the skin turn red. Frank smiled and went back to eating. He finished his salad and reached over to the smaller plate of fruit before stopping himself in disappointment.

"There are no fucking cherries," Frank said.

"I'm sorry master," Gerard replied in monotone, pursing his lips. 

Frank pushed his chair back and clasped the handcuffs that were in his pocket around Gerard's wrists, securing them behind his back. He then yanked Gerard towards him, forcing him down so his ass was in the air as he bent over Frank's lap. Frank raised his hand in the air.

Slap.

Gerard bit back a yell as his ass was slapped over and over.

"You're a very bad pet."

Slap.

"Yes, master."

Slap.

Frank kept Gerard bent over his lap as he watched Gerard's ass redden and felt his erection against his leg. Gerard's eyes were clenched shut as he took deep breathes so he didn't cry out and cause himself more punishment. He only let out a slight whimper when Frank pushed him off of his lap and onto the hard floor.

"You must be punished for your bad deeds," Frank said as he stood up and over Gerard, who quickly got on all fours with his head pressed against the ground and his ass in the air. 

"Yes master."

Frank pulled out his dick and rubbed it a few rimes before getting on his knees behind Gerard. He snapped the thin fabric against Gerard's hole, sending shivers down his spine. Frank slapped his ass a few times before reaching back for the knife on the table and cutting it off and throwing the lace to the side along with the knife. Gerard's hard cock hung from him, swollen and throbbing. Frank put both of his hands on his pet's ass as he licked Gerard's hole, making Gerard instinctively arch his back towards Frank's tongue, begging for more without using words.

Frank's tongue circled around his ass before penetrating it, eating him out. Gerard's breathes were quickening and shaky. Frank pulled back and laughed as Gerard moaned and wiggled his ass in protest. Frank slapped his ass before taunting him, "you like my tongue in your asshole, whore? Huh? You like that, bitch?"

Gerard nodded quickly against the floor,"yes, master."

"You want to come, don't you, bitch?" Frank added, stroking himself again.

"Yes master," Gerard replied.

"Well," said Frank," that's too bad." 

Gerard opened his eyes in confusion before gasping as Frank slid a cock ring down his length before settling it behind his balls, sending a pounding discomfort to his dick. 

Frank pushed the head of his cock to Gerard's opening, rubbing it against him. Frank bit his lip before asking,"ready, bitch?" 

Gerard didn't have time to nod in reply before Frank pushed his entire length inside of him, making Gerard's mouth fly open as he choked on his moans. Frank reached forward and grabbed his long red hair, using it to thrust harder and deeper into Gerard. 

"Moan for me, pet," Frank ordered and Gerard didn't have to think twice before letting out a long and slightly pained moan as he was pounded into. Frank started thrusting faster before letting go of Gerard altogether and standing up, leaving Gerard in a pile on the floor. Frank stepped out of his shoes, socks and pants before grabbing Gerard by the chains of the handcuffs and pulling him up, ignoring the pained groan Gerard let out.   
Frank dragged Gerard over and threw him out onto the table on his back. Frank pushed his knees back so his ass and boner were completely exposed and out in the open. Frank took hold of Gerard's strained erection and jerked him of violently, smiling as Gerard thrashed with the inability to come. Frank finally took his hand off and aligned himself with Gerard's opening again, holding onto his torso.

"Since I can't have cherries, I'll have to have something else instead."

Gerard yelled as Frank pushed into him with no warning and thrust wildly, pushing Gerard down so he couldn't move except to look at Frank's face which was blissed out; his jaw was slack and his lips were wet and round and his brows were furrowed as he let out his own moans and yelps. Gerard wiggled around one top of his arms, trying to find comfort but getting distracted with jolts of pleasure when Frank hit hard against his prostate. 

"Moan for me, bitch!" Frank spat.

Gerard did as he was told,"fuck, master! Oh, let me make you come, please, fuck!" 

Frank was barely able to make out what he said through both of their moans and Gerard's whimpers. Frank pounded into Gerard, destroying him, making him dissolve into little pieces each time he thrust into his prostate. Gerard's legs jerked and spasmed with the feeling and his back arched. 

Frank slowed down enough to speak," I'm gonna... I'm gonna take the ring off you, but - oh, shit - you're only allowed to come when I tell you to." He quickened his pace again and Gerard moaned out, long and gutteral, "yes, master!" 

Frank took the cock ring off as promised, and immediately Gerard began to yell and groan. Frank held Gerard's thighs and his thrusts became more frantic and erratic. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and skin against skin. "Now," Frank gritted out.

Frank groaned as he pulled out of Gerard as they both came and pushed Gerard off the table and onto his knees. Gerard stumbled before yanking his head up as Frank jerked himself off through his orgasm, streaking white come all over Gerard's face, hair and mouth. 

After Frank came down, he plopped down into the dinning chair, breathing heavily as he stared at Gerard who was basking in afterglow and come. Frank sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a slight smile on his face. Gerard let his chin rest on his chest as he panted on the floor with his own come on the floor and his master's on his face. He too had a content smile softly on his face. 

"I expect better from you next time," Frank said as his breathing settled down," or there will be more punishment for you."

"Yes master."


End file.
